Fait: Verge of Insanity
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: In this emotional chapter of the series “Fait”, the gang is loosing hope. Day after Day, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita get more depressed, and XANA is taking advantage of this! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**_Remember, this takes place after "The Pretender"!!!_**

**_To understand the story so far, read the other books in the series, found in my profile!_**

Fait

Shadows of Emotions

Jeremy was on his computer, typing and typing. This would be normal for him, if it were not 1:00 AM. Jeremy, like his friends, has been loosing hope in the fight against XANA. Over the past week, he has searched through files of the supercomputer in hopes of finding files that he could edit to make it easier to fight XANA, but it was no use. Jeremy took a sip of water and opened his video journal. He clicked on the "New Entry" button. "Jeremy, January 22, 2007, 1:09 in the morning" he said into his computer. "This is the third night in a row that I have gone without sleep. I can tell that my Physical and Mental health is decreasing, but I don't care". He opened up yet another file onto his computer. "My grades are also decreasing, but I don't care. I will not stop searching through the supercomputer until I have found a way to defeat XANA once and for all". He searched through the file that he just opened up, entitled "endo.ish". If he spent more time looking through the file, he would of found some coding that would of made him, Aelita, Odd, and especially Ulrich happy. "I'm spending as much time as I can in my room, trying to find a way, but so far, no luck. Despite my health and grades, I swear I will not stop searching until I find a way to defeat XANA for good!" He saved the new video entry into his computer, and went back to looking through the supercomputer files. He was prepared to do anything to keep his vow to himself, and he was already paying a huge price.

Aelita was also hit hard. The loss of William and Yumi at the hands of XANA made her feel that rescuing her father, Franz Hopper, was near impossible now. She, like her friends, has lost hope, and were just as depressed as the rest of them. She was scared to ever set foot on Lyoko again, thinking that she would be next. The past week was not good for her. Now, Aelita, the beautiful girl who would fight XANA at every corner, was becoming parodied girl who thought that everyone was out to get her. She shivered in her bed, and then woke up, crying. She has been doing this for a while now. Because of her dreams and nightmares about Lyoko and her Dad, she cant sleep a full night without waking up. This has caused Sissy to request a room change. Now, Aelita was all alone.

Odd was sleeping at 1:00 AM, as he normally does, but that doesn't mean that he was having a pleasant dream. Just like his friends, the battle against XANA has taken a huge toll on him as well. Odd Della Robia, the crazy, stinky footed kid who likes to make people laugh, has suddenly become quiet. Not only has the battles on Lyoko greatly tired him out, but he has many pressures on earth as well. For starters, he is still trying to come with the loss of his good friend, Yumi. He is also under pressure from his grades. Earlier today, he was told that his grades have slipped quite significantly over the past week, and was asked why. Odd knew why, but want about to explain that battles on a virtual world combined with the death of his friend from a computer virus was the reason, for who would believe him?

While Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita, no one felt worse than the person who slept 5 meters from Odd's bed. Ulrich has changed over the past week. Not only is he mourning the lost of the one he loved, but he was also becoming suicidal as well. At one time each day, for some strange reason, he would tell someone "I wish I was dead". Naturally, this received the attention from the school administration, who was on the verge of sending Ulrich to a mental institution. He, like Jeremy, hasn't been sleeping, but for a longer period of time, and for different reasons. Now, at 1:09 AM, he was looking at a picture of Yumi he kept with him at all times now. Tears fell from his eye. Odd stirred in his bed. "Ulrich, you have to go to sleep" Odd told him. Ulrich turned around. Odd walked over and stared into Ulrich's eyes. "Ulrich, its over. You cant fix it. Look at what you've become!" Ulrich didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Leave me alone, Odd" Ulrich replied. Odd went back into his bed, and Ulrich turned around in tears.

It seemed that things couldn't get any worse, but they could. As a tower turned red in Ice Region, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were becoming worse and worse with each passing day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just letting everyone here know, that this story will be much more dramatic than my other ones, thus the T rating! Next chapter coming up soon, and I have some really juicy stuff or u guys in this book!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Ulrich was sitting alone during lunch, which he didn't eat. Ever since Yumi's death, he had stopped socializing with his friends, and when it came to fighting on Lyoko, he just didn't care. The others thought that the death of Yumi would of made Ulrich want to kill XANA more than ever now, but it was the opposite. He had given up hope. He glanced up from the table, and looked around at everyone else in the room. He sighed, and went back to staring at the table, remembering the good times. Then he remembered the bad. And finally, he remembered the events of the previous week. 5 days ago, he was sent to the principle for stating that he wanted to be dead. He was left off with a warning, but it didn't matter to him. 2 days ago, he tried to commit suicide. He was in his room with the window open when Odd came into the room. He was planning to jump out onto the concrete below, when Odd stopped him. This time, the principal told him that he was considering sending Ulrich to a mental hospital. Ulrich wanted to die now more than ever. He looked up from the table again, and looked around at his surroundings. He saw everyone; Odd, Aelita, Sissy, Herb, Jim, Jeremy, Mr. Delmas, and everyone else. He looked down at the table again, thinking about how happy nearly everyone else in the lunchroom was. He looked up from the table again to look at his friends. Odd was there, trying to think of a joke to cheer his friends up. Aelita was looking at pictures of her father that they had found in the Hermitage. Jeremy was studying computer calculations that he had printed out, but next to Jeremy, wearing black, was Yumi, eating her food, acting as if nothing was wrong. Ulrich's eyes widened and his heart began pumping at a fast pace. "YUMI!" he yelled out. Everyone turned towards him, and Jeremy came over. "We know how you feel, Ulrich" Jeremy said. "But she is gone now, and we have-" but before he could finish, Ulrich interrupted. "She isn't gone! I just saw her!" he then pointed to where he saw her, and she was gone. "Was she there?" Ulrich asked himself. "You need rest" Jeremy told him. "Take a nice nap". "Good idea" Ulrich said. His body was trembling, and he was very confused. He could of sworn that she was there. He stumbled up to his room, went to his bed, and fell asleep without going under the covers.

"You can't move without legs" Yumi said. Ulrich was dreaming about the fight on Lyoko that had cost Yumi her life. She threw her fans at the pincers of the crab, and cut them off. "And you cant kill if your dead!" He then remembered when the Scipiozoa grabbed Aelita. That's when the expected turnout of that battle changed. Aelita ran into the tower and begun the deletion of the Ice Sector. Ulrich started to remember what exactly happened.

The Ice Sector Way Tower started to disappear, and Aelita fell from the sky. "Everyone, Run!" Jeremy yelled. "You have to all enter the recently deactivated tower to survive! It's my new program!" Jeremy told them all. Both Aelita and Ulrich ran towards the tower, but Yumi stayed behind. "Yumi, come on!" Ulrich said. "No" Yumi replied. "I have little to live for now" she said. Parts of the ice sector were already disappearing. "What do you mean?" Ulrich asked her. "My family doesn't trust me, I have tons of secrets that I have to keep away from everyone else, and my boyfriend is dead, thanks to you!" she said, looking angrily at Ulrich. "There are more people who love you out there" Ulrich said. "But only one that I loved". By now, most of the ice sector was gone. "Good by, Ulrich" she said, crying. The ground below her disappeared, and she fell down, into the deep depths of the Digital Sea. "Yumi!!!!" Ulrich shouted. "Come on, Ulrich" Aelita said. Ulrich looked both ways, at the tower, and where Yumi was just standing, and then started running towards the tower, with tears flying in the air. "Good by, Yumi" he said, with tears dripping from his eyes.

Ulrich ha been having the same nightmare over and over again, ever since Yumi died. "Wake up, Ulrich" he heard her voice in her head. He was now dreaming a different dream. They were in the desert, and Yumi was about to kiss him (Episode "Routine"). "Wake up" Yumi said again, and this time Ulrich woke up. He felt cold sweat running down his face. He looked at the clock. It was 3:29 in the afternoon. He walked out of bed and into the hallway. The dorm building was empty, expect for someone reading a newspaper in a corner.

"Hello?" Ulrich asked the person reading the paper. He could not the face of the person reading it, but did recognize the shoes the person was wearing. He walked over to the person. "Who are you?" he asked. The person looked up, and Ulrich saw the face of Yumi. Ulrich had a heart attack. He walked back a few steps and stumbled. He ran back to the other side of the hallway, and turned around. She was gone. He started to run down the hallway. He ran past Jeremy's room, but didn't care that a familiar beeping sound was emerging from Jeremy's computer. He ran out side the dorm building, and looked around. He saw Yumi, walking to her English class, as if nothing was wrong. Ulrich screamed his lungs out. What was going on, and why was his dead friend appearing everywhere? He ran into the forest, where he hoped he could finally dispose of himself. He crossed the verge of insanity.


	3. Chapter 3

Ulrich was sitting on a log, grabbing his head. He was in the middle of the forest, wondering what to do next. His choices were limited, now that he is assumed to be insane. With no where else to go, he fled to the campus forest. It has now been 2 hours since he ran. Since then, he has tried to strangle himself twice, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Yumi wouldn't have wanted that. But then again, Yumi wouldn't have wanted anything that Ulrich has done, and as Ulrich sat there, he wondered what he had to do to be happy. It was here that he would come up with a risky plan, but he would do anything for happiness.

He thought it through very carefully. First, he thought of the cause of the problem. It was XANA. XANA has always been the cause of the problem, and although Ulrich did not know it, XANA was using a tower to mess with Ulrich's mind. When Ulrich saw Yumi back on the campus, it was just XANA's mind games, but no one knew this yet, and XANA's plan was working. Ulrich was focusing on XANA now. He wanted to destroy him. He wanted to go to Lyoko, find his file in Carthage, materialize him, and then kill him. He knew that that was impossible, so he thought of another way to rid the world of the horrible virus, but in a way that his friends would not like, XANA depended on one thing to attack his friends, which were the towers on Lyoko. No Supercomputer, No Lyoko. No Lyoko, no Towers. No Towers, no way for XANA to attack them, or at least, that's what Ulrich thought, but if he had listened to Jeremy earlier, and if he wasn't as insane as he currently was, he would of remembered that he would be playing into XANA's hands, and XANA wanted Lyoko destroyed in the first place. Ulrich stood up. He knew what he had to do. With a grin on his face, he told himself "Tonight the supercomputer is going down. Yumi, I will avenge you!!!" Ulrich then walked off deeper into the forest, and prepared for his attack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

prepare yourselves for one of the greatest CL battles ever- Insane Ulrich against his friends!


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita were walking up to their rooms. "I hope Ulrich had a good rest" Odd said. "I don't want him complaining about my feet again!" Odd walked into his dorm room. "Ulrich, how was your rest?" Odd asked aloud. He looked around the room, but saw no sign of Ulrich. "Ulrich, where are you?" he asked aloud again. Odd began looking through everything. He tore apart his bed and threw everything out of his closet. His heart began thumping at a fast rate and he ran out of the room. "Jeremy!" He called out. He ran into Jeremy's room. "Jeremy, Ulrich is gone!" Odd told him. "And XANA is attacking" Jeremy said. "We need to get to the factory pronto". "But what about Ulrich?" Odd asked Jeremy. "XANA first, then Ulrich" Jeremy said sternly. He walked into Aelita's room and saw Aelita laying down on her bed. "XANA's attacking" He told her. "And Ulrich is missing". Aelita's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. "Lets go" she said.

Ulrich was headed in the same direction as they were. To the factory, but for different reasons. He was sick of Lyoko, and all of the problems that it has caused. He was going to kill it. He wanted to stab its heart, and he was very glad that Lyoko had a heart to stab, and that he had the sword to do it, or at least he would have the sword that he needed once he got onto Lyoko.

Unfortuanlly for the gang, Ulrich got to the factory first. He entered the elevator code and clicked the enter button with a smear on his face. The elevator door closed, and he went up to the control room. "Jeremy, your not the only one here who knows the codes" He said with a grin as he stepped out of the elevator. He turned on the supercomputer's control screen and entered in some codes. "Virtualization in 60…...59…..58" it said, and it continued to count down. "Perfect" Ulrich said as he stepped back into the elevator. He went down to the scanner room and stood in the middle scanner. "Virtualization" it said, and Ulrich was digitized into the Mountain sector.

Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita were running through the special hallway entrance to the factory from the campus. "Virtualization Complete" Jeremy's laptop said. They all stopped, and Jeremy opened up his laptop. "Ulrich is on Lyoko" Jeremy said. They all stared at each other for a few seconds. "Run" Aelita said. Jeremy put away his laptop and they ran to the factory. Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita were thinking on why Ulrich was there. Jeremy and Aelita thought that Ulrich simply knew about the attack first, but Odd knew better. He knew Ulrich better than anyone else in the world, and Odd knew that Ulrich was planning on doing. Odd knew that Ulrich was going to try and destroy Lyoko from the heart.

Ulrich reached the edge of the sector, and waited for the transporter to arrive. He put a timer on it, so he knew it would come. H looked up at the sky of the Mountain Sector. "Come on" he said to himself. "I'm waiting!" he became impatient. He looked down from the sky and saw that it was in front of him. He then stepped forward, and the transporter transported him to Carthage. He walked out of the dome and into the first room. He ran through the rooms without noticing that there was no timer this time or any monsters trying to stop him from going to the Core of Lyoko.

When the others got to the factory, Jeremy told them to go to the scanner room instantly, but they didn't need him to tell them that. Jeremy looked at the monitor. "Everything is ok so far" Jeremy told them while they were in the elevator going up to the scanner room. Jeremy started clicking some of his buttons on his keyboard when insane beeping came from the speakers while the others walked into their scanners. "The first protective layer has already been destroyed by Ulrich! He's insane!" Odd wanted to say 'I told you so', but he never actually told him when he thought Ulrich would do on Lyoko. "I am going to try a new program of mine" Jeremy told them. "This should put you right next to Ulrich on Lyoko. Scanner, Transfer, Virtualization!" He said.

As he promised, Odd and Aelita were digitized right next to Ulrich on Lyoko. Ulrich did not notice their presence until Odd shot him with an arrow. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked them. "Why are you trying to destroy Lyoko?" Odd asked him in return. "I don't have to explain myself!" he yelled. "Triplicate!" he shouted, and he suddenly split up into three people.

Odd was having a hard time attacking the Ulrich attacking him. This was insane. Ulrich was his best friend five hours ago, but now Ulrich was trying to kill him! Odd shot a few hours at the Ulrich clone, who dodged them all. Ulrich swung at Odd a few times, but he also missed. "Please Ulrich, stop all of this madness!" Odd pleaded. "Too late" the Ulrich clone said. Now Odd was mad. He shot an arrow right into the clones face. "Ulrich #2 is down!" Jeremy said.

Aelita was having an easier time trying to kill an Ulrich clone, but she also missed nearly every shot. "Ulrich, please don't make me do this!" She said to the Ulrich clone in front of her. "Lyoko must be destroyed!" the clone said, and attacked Aelita. "Energy Field" Aelita said, and launched a ball of pink energy at Ulrich's sword. "The second shield layer is now down" Jeremy said. "Hurry up, guys!". The Ulrich clone charged at Aelita with his hand in a fist, as Aelita destroyed his sword. Aelita devitalized him with another ball of energy. Now it was time to take care of Ulrich himself.

The real Ulrich threw his sword at the now unshielded Core of Lyoko. "Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted. A single arrow flew out from his paw and hit the sword. The sword moved a little, but not enough to hit the core. It hit the Mountain sector part of the core. Jeremy watched from his screen as the Mountain sector disappeared from his holomap. The sword acted like a boomerang and returned to Ulrich. Ulrich then turned around and tried to hit Odd, but odd jumped out of the way. "No matter" Ulrich then said. He then backed up, ran, and jumped. Odd knew that Ulrich would do this. Ulrich was nearing the Core of Lyoko in the air, and Odd knew what he must do. With a tear in his eye, he said "Laser Arrow". An arrow launched from his hand, and hit Ulrich on his waist. Ulrich lost his in-air balance, and was thrown against a wall. The sword slipped from his hand, and he slipped from the wall. Aelita and Odd watched as Ulrich fell through the tall room, and by luck, the rapidly opening and closing entrance to the secret room was open to allow Ulrich to fall through it into the digital sea. "What just happened?" Jeremy asked them. "Ulrich is gone" Odd said before breaking out into tears.

That night, no one slept silently. Jeremy was sitting at his desk, but he wasn't on his computer. He was sobbing on his desk. "What have I done" he said to himself. "Why did I have to turn on the supercomputer". He then got under his bed, but he couldn't stop crying. Aelita was in her bed, reading a book. Tears were falling out of her eyes, but she focused on her book. She just wanted to rest. Odd was giving in to his tears. His beast friend was now gone. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, and he couldn't stop himself. "Ulrich" he stuttered, with sobbing in every letter.

The worst part of all of this was that they forgot to deactivate the tower.


End file.
